


Naomi's Program

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Samandriel, Breeder Castiel, Breeder Dean, Breeding, Breeding Program, Breeding stand, Exhibitionism, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Restraints, Rough Sex, Top Balthazar, Top Gadreel, Top Inias, Top Ion, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Voyeurism, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Naomi is in charge of increasing the number of angels. She makes sure all those angels who can get pregnant are brought in for breeding. Each fertile angel is strapped to a breeding bench and displayed publicly for breeding by all angels interested. She finally catches Castiel and is quite satisfied when he is a very popular choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt
> 
> READ THE TAGS FIRST

“It’s for the good of Heaven.” Naomi snapped when Castiel’s sword clattered to the ground and he was seized by two of the angels she’d brought with her. “Other angels in your position are _honored_ , Castiel. They are happy to carry fledglings and to continue swelling Heaven’s numbers.”

They moved through Heaven towards the breeding area. The closer they got the more audible the moans and sounds of mating were.

“See?” she indicated when they got into view. Before them were ten other angels being bred and multiple breeding benches open. “If you would just cooperate, Castiel, this would go easier on all of us. Our numbers are low, decimated with the war.”

“I have no interest in participating in your breeding program.” Castiel’s eyes glowed with grace and his wings shook in agitation.

Castiel was a strong, smart and brave angel. He would make an  _excellent_  angel to carry fledglings and Naomi was going to guarantee he was bred quickly. It would be better for Heaven if all angels who were able simply came, were impregnated and carried the fledglings to term before returning to be bred once more.

Their numbers would increase rapidly if that were the case.

She watched him being laid out on one of the benches. The restraints had sigils and secured Castiel to the bench with ease so he could not be freed until she was satisfied he’d been bred as full as possible. “Once you’ve been bred you’ll be free to go but you will  _not_  be allowed in the war. We are trying to increase our numbers not decimate them. You are better suited for breeding than fighting and risking Heaven the loss of an angel capable of carrying fledglings.”

Once his clothing was removed and a cursory stretching occurred she dismissed the two angels. She listened to Castiel tugging at his restraints and rough Enochian escaping him but it didn’t change a thing. Naomi was  _good_  at her job and that job was increasing the number of angels in Heaven.

She rested on one of the unused breeding benches to observe the angels currently being bred. The selection was low thanks to the number of impregnated angels who had already been bred. Her eyes caught sight of Balthazar entering the area and satisfaction filled her when immediately the angel zeroed in on Castiel.

Newer angels brought in to be bred were _always_ popular and Castiel would not be different.

Naomi watched Balthazar close the distance, running a hand over Castiel’s bare ass, plump and inviting for mating, and immediately set about freeing himself. A new angel in the breeding program would be a huge draw and one untouched as Castiel was would be an even greater temptation.

Castiel’s wings snapped out in agitation and he tugged violently against the sigil covered restraints snarling threats but Balthazar wasn’t deterred. If anything that kind of behavior only increased Balthazar’s arousal and interest. The blond angel stroked at Castiel’s wings, dragged his fingers through the dark feathers, until Castiel was moaning and shaking on his bench. It was a good tactic to stimulate angels and Naomi approved of Balthazar’s tactic.

It was shortly after Castiel started moaning and his natural lubricant dripped from him that Balthazar pushed his cock against Castiel’s virgin hole and thrust inside with a pleased moan burying himself balls deep without a single problem.

She kept her attention on them as Balthazar began mating with Castiel. It wasn’t long until Castiel’s struggles stopped and the dark winged angel gasped. Naomi knew that Castiel’s instincts would kick in once he was in the proper position and strong angels started to mate him.

It was always the case with the more stubborn angels. They simply needed to be fucked into submission and they became such needy things wanting to be bred up.

Her attention remained on them as Balthazar fucked into Castiel, his pace quickening and his breathing deepening, until he was emptying his seed into the angel under him. The angel’s eyes flicked up and over to her as a pleased grin stole over his face. “I do love your program, Naomi. All of these gorgeous, needy angels needing to be impregnated and just begging for it.” There was a leer in his tone as his cock slipped free and his seed leaked out of Castiel’s now gaping hole.

Naomi simply arched a brow, watched Balthazar tuck himself back in and wander off towards the other angels. She stepped close to Castiel and lightly gripped his face, “See? You were made to be bred and to carry fledglings. There is nothing wrong with knowing your place and your place is being bred.”

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked away when Michael came over to Castiel. She hoped a fledgling would come of that coupling. Heaven needed the kind of fledglings those two angels could create.

As she moved through the area she watched angels being bred and grinned with satisfaction as she noticed Samandriel had been successfully impregnated. His grace flashed and she picked up three tiny sparks of grace inside him from two separate angels. It would take longer for her to figure out which two angels had been successful but for now it wasn’t an issue.

“Good job.” She praised Samandriel as the small angel moaned. The current mating was unnecessary but she saw no point in stopping the angel inside Samandriel when there was a possibility of a fourth fledgling coming from it.

The more fledglings one of these angels could be filled with the better.

A glance back revealed Michael in the middle of mating Castiel. She could see Castiel’s mouth dropped open as he moaned and his dark wings lowered in proper submission. “You run a tight ship.” Lucifer spoke as he walked away from Dean who, so far, only had one spark of growing grace inside him after Lucifer.

The tawny winged angel was a popular one since he’d been retrieved from the frontlines but judging by the way Lucifer was eying Castiel it was clear she would have another popular one to compete with the interest in Dean.

Dean never walked away from the breeding area until he was carrying at least four fledglings. She _always_ made sure he’d been bred up as full as he could be.

“I take my job seriously.”

There was nothing more important than succeeding in her job and following the mission.

“New addition?” Lucifer asked. His interest had her smiling softly.

“Yes. Castiel.” She offered up, “I expect strong fledglings from him. Great for the ranks.”

Lucifer’s wings, pure white and pristine, twitched with noticeable interest. “Oh?” but his eyes didn’t look away as Michael finished up. “You’re that confident?”

She nodded, “He was a strong soldier, a great tactician and very intelligent. They are important qualities to pass on to fledglings. It’s both a shame to lose him on the frontlines but a great gain to pass those qualities on to any fledglings he can be filled with.”

Lucifer made an agreeing sound and shortly after leaving her Naomi caught sight of him over by Castiel. She watched the archangel inspecting Castiel and once he seemed to agree with her assessment Lucifer was guiding his cock inside the dark winged angel’s leaking ass before pounding into Castiel without pause.

“Everything is so much better when everyone cooperates and does their job.” She murmured to herself and resumed her rounds before going out once more to help locate more angels who were able to carry fledglings.

She managed to locate three coming back from Hell and only one of them caused problems. When she first arrived back she saw Bartholomew mating with Castiel, the angel one of the more vocal ones, as she indicated for her newest additions to prepare themselves.

Naomi glanced at the newest additions and relaxed once two of them were being mated.

“I’m going to make sure you’re fucked full of one of my fledglings.” That was Bartholomew and Naomi knew the angel had quite a bit of success with breeding. It was likely that, if he focused on Castiel as he had once focused on Samandriel, he would manage to give Castiel a fledgling.

Near Castiel there were several angels waiting their turn to breed him and she was tempted to direct them towards the other angels who were not currently being mated but stopped herself. It would be easier if Castiel was quickly bred instead of drawing it out.

She had a good chance of having him carry four or five new fledglings considering how ripe he had smelled when she’d brought him in.

After Bartholomew it was Gadreel who dragged out the mating with slow thrusts and a focus on Castiel’s wings that was unnecessary for breeding but was a fixation Naomi had noticed with that particular angel.

She caught sight of Michael breeding Dean and nodded when she watched the tawny winged angel catch once more. Dean was a _very_ fertile angel and it wasn’t a surprise to see him with four sparks of grace growing inside him already.

Maybe she could get him impregnated with one or two more?

Once Gadreel came inside Castiel he was replaced by Ion and then Inias followed by Balthazar again. It was an almost endless cycle of angels mating with Castiel and the focus on him was only slightly surprising. She lamented that Castiel had not been discovered sooner as it was more than obvious he would have gone through multiple successful breedings up to this point.

Instead he had been stationed on Earth and she had not realized his status until he had been brought to Heaven for tactics. A spark of grace for a fledgling showed up during one of Castiel’s matings with Balthazar, two showed up during Bartholomew’s fourth mating and Naomi kept him secured for one more mating with Michael that resulted in a fourth and fifth fledgling.

She was more than happy to release Castiel following Michael’s most recent mating. “I detect five fledglings growing inside you.” Castiel’s wings arched high in threat when she stepped close to him but Naomi ignored it. “Once you have given birth and nurtured your fledglings I’ll expect you back for another breeding.”

Castiel maintained his threatening posture but didn’t move even as copious amounts of slick and come leaked out of his ruined hole to trail down the backs of his thighs.

“If you fail to return for your  _duty_  I will find you again and we will repeat this process until you accept it. It only took Dean three times before he realized his place was here and I have no problem repeating this process as many times as needed until it sticks.” Her voice was firm and left no room for disagreement. She had no interest in hearing Castiel’s response and instead turned back to regard those angels who still needed to be bred.

Castiel would carry those fledglings to term, birth them and raise them before he _would_ find himself strapped once more to a breeding bench. Naomi was good at her job and Castiel would soon learn that if he hadn’t already.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 10/20/17: People have clearly enjoyed this fic...I'm a bit lost as to why no one has actually commented on it. Fanfic writers appreciate getting comments on their work in case you were wondering. I'm not the exception to that fact (in fact it is why I'm taking a hiatus from my SPN account). If you're embarrassed that you liked it you can always log off and comment anonymously...


End file.
